


Alpha

by Archangel_dare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Falcon and the Winter Soldier, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha/Beta, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta James "Bucky" Barnes, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rimming, Set up for Falcon and The Winter Soldier, WinterFalcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: Bucky’s heat cycle has started to regular out, but it’s his first heat with an alpha near. He just needs one taste of a big, heavy cock, and luckily Sam Wilson is there to give the beta what he needs.





	Alpha

A hot, silky need pooled deep in Bucky’s stomach. His body felt damp and electric all over, like a livewire was running through his veins, squirming in a serpentine just under his skin, close to bursting. He vaguely recognized the onset of his heat, coming at just the perfect moment to be an inconvenient nuisance. He shifted in his chair, praying to whatever god was listening that Agent Hill would end the debriefing soon so he could rush to the privacy of his room in the New Avengers facility; he would much rather be at home, but that was a decidedly bad idea with Sam’s scent seeped into every fabric in their shared apartment.

Not for the first time Bucky longed for his hut in Wakanda where he had spent multiple heats getting reacquainted with his body. As their best asset, Hydra had apparently been using a suppressant to keep the Winter Soldier in top form during missions. They didn’t want to risk one of his heats coming on during a mission and distracting his mind until all he could think about was a hot knot snug between his lips, thighs, ass; he was never picky. They also didn’t want any of the alpha handlers getting too familiar with the Soldier either; that would have undoubtedly lead to trouble.

After waking from his cryogenic chamber following the clearing of his Hydra programming, Shuri had offered to start him on a natural Wakandan heat suppressant, one more like a birth control pill that would be easy to stop without the withdrawal symptoms that accompanied the Hydra variant from Nazi scientists in the 40’s; seems Hydra was good at bastardizing serums but could never make their own well. Bucky had denied her kind offer, wanting to learn his body again and also thinking that they may be able to help him unlock some of his own memories from before the war. He had spent so long without control over his own body, that he wasn’t eager to give that control up to anyone or anything, even if it was seen as just a harmless plant in pill form.

Bucky snapped back to the meeting when a scent wafted over his symptoms. It was absolutely delicious: spicy with a hint of sweet. Clove and vanilla. Bucky knew that scent well. _Sam_. Not good. Bucky could smell Sam’s pheromones from the other side of the table and his mouth was watering. He felt a slippery glob of slick leaking out of his hole and into his boxers, coating him in preparation for an alpha’s thick meat. Gods, he needed to get out of here. He hoped no one could smell his scent increase or the slick pooling beneath him.

Sam glanced over at Bucky, who was uncharacteristically squirmy. Usually he sat still as a gargoyle statue in mission briefings and debriefings, only moving or speaking when absolutely necessary, but today he could barely stay in one position.

Hill finished up her last statement and congratulated the team on a job well done. As soon as the lights came on, Bucky excused himself and made his way down the hall. Sam barely caught up with him outside his door before he disappeared inside the room.

“Hey man, you alright?” Sam walked up to Bucky, looking for any immediate signs of danger.

Bucky’s body tensed up at Sam’s smooth voice, like those Motown singers he was always playing. His inner wolf beta was encouraging him to lay down, stretch his neck, and tell Sam he wasn’t ok because he needed a big alpha cock inside him. Ok, now he was starting to sound like one of those 70’s pornos he had researched when looking for this century’s equivalent of pinup Alpha magazines. Bucky hadn’t been near an alpha while in his heat since before the war, and it was definitely starting to affect his common sense.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Bucky managed to say without stammering. Sam looked him up and down, clearly not believing him.

“You sure? Cause you ran out of there like someone set your ass on fire.” Sam smirked in his friendly way but still looked concerned. That smirk and the mention of ass sent another spasm through Bucky straight to his dick and he bit back a desperate moan. He didn’t silence himself fast enough to escape Sam’s notice.

As if drawn by instinct, Sam sniffed the air and Bucky knew immediately when Sam had caught his scent. Sam’s eyes closed for a moment, taken in by the tantalizing smell of a beta ready for mating. Bucky’s scent was earthy and clean, like the woods after the rain; Sam took a long whiff, drawing the aroma down into his lungs. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he had stepped closer, almost trapping Bucky into the door. Almost, they both knew Bucky could end him if he wanted to.

“Bucky,” Sam stuttered. He had been giving Bucky his space. Despite their road trip, fighting the arachnid kid and Thanos, and becoming partners as Sam took on the responsibilities of Captain America, they were still getting to know each other as people and as heroes, and without Steve to smooth the air between them, they were caught in a sparring match of sorts, dancing this way and feigning that way to discover how each other moved. They were less on egg shells since living together, but they had never crossed into the territory of discussing physical gratification more so than joking with Steve about him needing to travel back in time to properly get some.

“What, Wilson? Scared of a little beta?” Bucky smirked, kicking up their playful banter that Sam was sure drove the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents insane, especially Agent Hill when she was trying to corral them into the Medbay for physicals or medical support after a mission. Sam’s inner alpha recognized the challenge and pressed him to accept it, to bend the beta over the nearest surface and pound into him.

_‘Woah there, buddy. Let’s not go primitive here.’_ Sam spoke to his instincts. He was fighting for control, and losing, but at least he was giving a concerted effort. Sam was almost about to step away, tell Barnes to enjoy his heat and that it was his turn to pick up take-out when he headed back home, but Bucky pushed further. He tilted his neck, exposing his scent gland to the alpha, daring Sam to claim him. Sam was a goner.

Seeing the decision made, Bucky quickly placed his flesh hand on the ID scanner to allow him into the room. Sam followed behind, eager to get his hands on the super soldier’s physique. Sam turned Bucky to him and attacked his mouth, fisting his hand into Bucky’s lush hair and resting the other hand on the man’s hip to stabilize him.

Bucky excitedly opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into Sam’s and initiating a dance they’d been doing in all but the horizontal tango. He moaned as he tasted the remnants of the mocha latte Sam had been drinking on their flight back to the New Avengers compound and ran his tongue over his lips searching for Sam’s unique flavor: cloves like his scent.

Sam unzipped Bucky’s tactical vest and pushed it off of his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Bucky grabbed the black shirt Sam wore under the Cap uniform and pulled it up, revealing delicious chocolatey skin as he was forced to break the kiss. Bucky took in his physique, the toned muscle gained from hours of sparring and weight lifting, from honing his body into the ultimate weapon. While Bucky had never had to truly work for his body, he had always been particularly fit and then the super soldier serum had done the rest, he could appreciate the work that went into Sam maintaining his fighting form. Bucky pressed a kiss to Sam’s pecks, to a scar that must have been from his time in the Air Force, then trailed his lips and hands down the deep divot between his abs on his way down to settle on his knees.

Sam watched as his slim fingers traced down each separate box of his abs in what seemed like reverence down to his pants. Everywhere Bucky touched left a fire smoldering beneath his skin. He wanted to tell him to speed it up, but he also wanted to savor this in case he never got the chance to see Bucky like this again: on his knees, desperate for Sam’s alpha cock, beautiful and dangerous all at once.

Bucky rubbed his hands over the bulge in Sam’s pants then quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. He pulled Sam’s pants and boxers down to the floor, then let his mouth water as Sam’s length bobbed up to his stomach and settled at Bucky’s mouth level. Bucky shifted his thighs together to relieve some of the pressure at seeing Sam’s cock displayed. It was perfect, thick and long and curved upwards in a way that Bucky knew would hit his prostate with relentless accuracy; the pinkish-purple head leaked with pre-seed, giving a glistening coat that taunted Bucky’s hunger. Sam’s knot was already appearing at the base of his cock, and Bucky knew that once it was locked inside of him, it would give such a delicious stretch to his muscles. Below the base, Sam’s balls sat ready and waiting to release their load into the eager beta that would carry his seed. With a growl, Bucky wondered if any beta had been lucky enough to receive that hot load, or if Sam always pulled out. Suddenly, Bucky had a vision of Sam depositing his sweltering hot seed all over his stomach, chest, and face, and Bucky clenched his ass muscles to relieve tension.

“You gonna look at it all day or take it?” Sam’s voice rang deep with his alpha. It wasn’t yet a direct alpha command; Bucky doubted Sam would ever use an alpha command on him given his history with being a passenger in his own body, but Bucky could tell that Sam was growing impatient with need.

He grabbed Sam’s thick meat and gave a slow tug, wrapping his hand around the head and stroking down towards the base to begin coating it in the slippery substance. Sam licked his lips and flared his nostrils, waiting. Bucky didn’t make him wait long. He opened his mouth wide and engulfed Sam’s cock, dragging his tongue down the protruding veins as he went down. Sam moaned and let his head fall back, sending a dark thrill down Bucky’s spine. Bucky opened his mouth and let Sam slide as far as he could, almost burying his nose in the soft curls surrounding the base.

God, the musky scent of Sam grew even stronger, like a heady drug filling his system, a pleasant drug that he had selected rather than one forced on him. Bucky moaned at the hefty weight of Sam’s thick cock in his mouth, the heady pheromones telling him to do everything in his power to please the strong alpha above him. He grabbed Sam’s ass checks, feeling the taunt muscle as he squeezed them. He pressed Sam’s hips towards him, encouraging the alpha’s cock to push deeper.

“Bucky, oh fuck” Sam laced his hands through Bucky’s hair, unsure whether to pull him off or push deeper into the warm wet heat. Bucky whimpered, desperate for his alpha to use him, to seed his mouth then seed his hungry hole, wet with slick at the thought of the alpha’s knot locked in his ass. “Go on baby.”

At Sam’s encouragement, Bucky bobbed his head up and down the long shaft, gently pumping with his hand and corkscrewing his mouth as he came up. Saliva built easily in Bucky’s mouth, assisting with the pace. It had been so long since Bucky had taken a sweet dick in his mouth, but he was sure it had never felt as right as being on his knees for Sam. Sam gently rested his hand in Bucky’s hair, never demanding or forcing, just giving a supportive presence; Sam was telling Bucky that even though he was a beta and on his knees, he had full control.

If Bucky hadn’t already known Sam was a good man, a good alpha, he would have known it right then. Bucky lost himself in the rhythmic bobbing and the gentle encouragement from Sam, telling him he was the best, that he was such a good beta, that he was taking care of Sam so well. Bucky almost creamed his pants from the praise. Sam ran his hands from his hair down under his chin and gently tipped his head up.

“Yeah, I wanna see that pretty face.” Sam crooned in his husky voice. He gently pressed himself in and out of Bucky’s throat, careful not to thrust too deep and force him to gag. Bucky relaxed his throat and let Sam use him. He looked up into the warm mocha eyes and saw a hunger that burrowed into his own soul; it was like Sam could see every part of him, every ounce of the self he had just discovered and the secrets still locked away in his mind. Bucky couldn’t tell exactly if it was his heat building an emotional connection or if he had grown so close to Sam over the course of their interactions: check-ins via Facetime in Wakanda, therapy sessions over The Snap, missions to conduct recon for S.H.I.E.L.D and rid the world of evil. Whatever this pull to Sam was, Bucky wasn’t afraid to say he wanted to see where it could or would go.

Soon enough Sam gently tugged on his hair to pull him back. “You keep sucking me like that, baby, and I’m gonna blow.”

“Wouldn’t be the worst thing, sweetheart.” Bucky licked his lips to gather the mixture of saliva and pre-seed dribbling down his chin.

“No, but from the scent something tells me you’d rather have a different ending.” Sam inhaled the heady combination of pheromones and slick. Sam bent down to strip his pants and boxers off and was about to reach into his wallet for a condom when Bucky stopped him.

“I can’t get diseases or viruses, the serum. If you’re ok with that?” He nervously bit his lip. Even with the serum’s added benefit of not being able to catch or transmit communicable diseases, Bucky didn’t exactly have time to find sexual partners. But he wasn’t a fool to think that Sam hadn’t been having a little fun.

“I haven’t been seeing anyone since Hydra blew up in D.C., so yeah, I’m good with that.” Sam smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. A warm bout of butterflies swelled in Bucky’s stomach, but this wasn’t the time to preen like it was the first alpha who had called him pretty, now was the time for Bucky’s beta instincts to receive their craved fucking.

Bucky pulled off the rest of his clothing and crawled onto his bed on his forearms and knees, exposing his ass high in the air for Sam to position himself behind. Sam ran his hand gently up the back of Bucky’s thighs and over his fat cheeks, squeezing the honed muscles and admiring the back dimples that encouraged his hand placement. Bucky’s ass was perfect, every alpha’s dream. He separated Bucky’s cheeks, watching his hole clench at air then pressed them back together again. Bucky squirmed beneath the attention, anticipating what Sam would do. He yelped when he felt a wet feeling caress the slit from his balls to the beginning of his crack, then moaned when he felt the wet feeling circle around his muscles of his hole.

Something Bucky had both loved finding out about and being confused by of the 21stcentury. He had never known anyone in during the war who had explored this act, but the pornos had had him curious about its merits. From the way Sam was moving, it seemed like he had been a regular participant, something that made Bucky inwardly growl with jealousy and possessiveness, but he was the one benefitting from Sam’s experience, he told his inner beta to calm himself.

Sam spread Bucky’s ass wider and dove in like a starving man. He ran his tongue up and down Bucky’s slit, spreading the slick over the space and breathing in the husky scent of aroused beta. He circled his tongue over the puckered muscles, smirking as Bucky’s hole tried in vain to clench down on his tongue. He kissed the hole, letting his lips flutter over the entrance, then moving away to place love bites on both cheeks. Bucky’s moans filled the room, encouraging Sam to keep going.

“Sam, doll, please. You’re killing me here.” Bucky groaned, wiggling his ass hoping to entice Sam to move forward from his teasing. Sam lifted up from Bucky’s hole, much to the super soldier’s disappointment, and ran his fingers over the slick and saliva prepped passage.

“Tell me what you need baby.” Sam used his nail to gently circle around Bucky’s sensitive flesh, enjoying Bucky as a horny, quivering mess, but also helping himself calm down so he wouldn’t explode the moment he entered Bucky’s hot ass.

“Sam.” Bucky whined and tried to press back into his finger. Sam removed his hand but still rubbed smooth circles over his ass cheeks.

“Come on Terminator, use your words.” Sam smirked and gave him a swat on the butt. Bucky groaned again and had to stop himself from grinding down on the mattress to find release.

“I hate you.” Bucky bit out into the sheets. He clenched his fists into the soft sheets.

“Well that’s not gonna get you what you want. Come on pretty beta, tell alpha exactly what you want.”

Bucky almost exploded then. Hearing Sam’s dirty talk with a hint of his alpha voice was doing it for him; he would replay that sentence in his mind over and over.

“Fuck me.” Bucky groaned out. Sam rewarded him with the gentle push of his first middle finger knuckle into Bucky’s hole. Bucky let out a pathetic whimper, his insides curling deliciously at the meager gift he’d been given. Oh, he needed more, and Sam was going to make him beg for every wonderful inch.

“Come on, baby. As filthy as you can, and I’ll give you everything you need.” Sam pressed his finger deeper, stretching Bucky’s unused hole. Bucky could feel his rectum and anus joyously stretching to accommodate Sam’s thick finger.

“Sam, if you don’t fuck my ass with your big cock, I’m going to kill you.” Bucky ground out and glared over his shoulder; he was rewarded by Sam’s deep baritone chuckle. Sam’s eyes flashed, and he couldn’t deny his alpha instincts any longer. He had a beta, wet and ready, presenting himself for Sam to take.

Sam shifted onto the bed while Bucky widened his knees and keened as Sam’s shifting pushed the finger deeper inside him. Bucky was damn near drooling, smelling the alpha’s scent nearly on top of him. Sam removed his finger, much to Bucky’s dismay and gave him a playful tap on his ass. Sam grabbed his weeping cock and gave it a few tugs to return its stiffness. He positioned himself at Bucky’s entrance and stopped.

“You sure, Buck?”

“Sam, for the love of God!” Bucky shouted in frustration. Sam laughed loudly.

“Ok, ok. Sorry for trying to verify.” He smiled then pushed slowly into Bucky. Bucky bit down on his lip as the head began invading his body. Sam could feel the tight stretch struggling to accommodate his length; he could have given Bucky another few fingers, but Bucky was too raring to go. Perhaps as an alpha he should have insisted on more, but the hot and needy beta was overriding his common sense. Sam push in slowly, making sure Bucky had some time to get acclimated to his length and girth. Bucky moaned and tightened his grip on the bed sheets, panting and sweating. Sam groaned at the hot, slick velvet encapsulating him, slurping him further down into Bucky’s passage. It was perfect.

When Sam finally bottomed out, he had to take a breather. If he moved to soon, he would surely spill his cum right into Bucky, and that wasn’t what either of them needed at the moment. Bucky gave a few test squeezes, clenching and releasing his muscles around Sam. Sam grabbed onto his hips and pressed his chest to Bucky’s back. Once he felt Bucky push back, he raised up over him and slowly pulled out until just the tip was left inside. Both men moaned at the filthy slide. Sam tightened his grip on Bucky’s hips and pushed in slowly, still getting Bucky used to him.

“Come on, Sam. I can take it.” Bucky grunted as Sam pulled back out. Sam nodded and thrusted into Bucky, shifting them on the bed and causing the frame to creak a bit. Bucky arched his back, tilting his hips back to better direct Sam’s thrust. With confirmation that Bucky was ok, Sam pulled back and began thrusting smoothly into Bucky. Bucky rocked back and forth on his knees, panting, moaning, cursing, loving every second of Sam’s sure thrusts.

“Oh fuck. Fuck, doll! Yes, yes, yes yes!” Bucky gripped the headboard to tilt his hips even further and Sam rolled his hips to create a lasting flick that sent his head straight into Bucky’s prostate. Bucky felt the buzz immediately; his legs felt like static and his spine curled. He clenched his ass against the delicious sensation and pressed back again. Sam rolled his hips, pulling and pushing Bucky off of his cock. His balls slapped against Bucky’s, creating a separate heavenly sensation. Bucky wet his fingers and reached around to press the tips into Sam’s ass. Sam tossed his head back and groaned, loving the added sensation of having his own hole played with as he pounded into Bucky’s. He leaned down, letting the sweat and pheromones from his chest mix with the sweat and pheromones from Bucky’s back. Their natural scents mixed well together.

Sam continued thrusting, timing every flick of his hips perfectly to nail Bucky’s prostate. Bucky pulled his fingers out of Sam’s ass to squeeze his cheeks and push Sam’s hips further. Their moans and grunts grew louder and louder as they chased the orgasm building at the base of their spines. Bucky’s hole flutter and clenched over and over, beginning to milk Sam’s cock. Sam could feel his knot growing at the base of his cock, ready to be pushed into Bucky’s ass. Sam moved one hand to intertwine with Bucky’s out-stretched hand and moved the other to hold back his knot. He needed just a little more time and he’d pull out.

“Fuck, you’re so good, baby. So fucking good. So fucking perfect. Shit!” Sam groaned, his wet breath washing over Bucky’s damp skin as Sam licked the shell of his ear and bit gently on his earlobe. Sam’s husky breathing in and out was perhaps the hottest thing Bucky had ever experienced. Sam moved his hand from Bucky’s and wrapped it around the gorgeous brunette’s cock, pumping in time with every thrust from behind.

“Sam!” Bucky keened, reeling from being pumped and having his prostate stimulated.

“You ready, baby? You gonna be a good beta for me? Gonna cum for me?” Sam kissed the back of his neck, the licked up the side, careful not to get close to Bucky’s scent gland. Bucky gave another whine.

“Do it, Sam. Do it.” Bucky stretched his neck out, exposing his gland to Sam’s mouth. There was no way Sam was about to mark Bucky as his mate, not when they had never even discussed mating or claiming, not when Bucky was at such a clear disadvantage of being in the middle of a heat. Natural instincts would tell Bucky to let Sam claim him, let Sam knot him, and carry Sam’s seed, but contrary to heat, they weren’t animals. He and Bucky would have a civil discussion about it, and if the time was right, if it was something that they really wanted, then they would talk about mating and pups and a pack of their own. But damn did Sam want to let him have it, to sink his teeth into Bucky’s scent gland until the purple mark showed up, exclaiming to the world that Bucky was his forever. He wanted to press his knot into Bucky, to cum and have it swell, locking his seed into him to ensure a litter of pups. He wanted to wrap his arms around Bucky and kiss away his sweaty hair and gently pull his hips back to make them both moan at the delicious stretch of his knot locked firmly inside Bucky.

“We’ll talk about it when we have clearer heads and I’m not balls deep in you.” Sam and Bucky groaned together. Sam gave a few more sharp thrusts and then pulled out. He turned Bucky onto his back and grabbed both of their cocks in his right hand. He scooped up some of Bucky’s slick and used it with the pre-seed spilling out of his and Bucky’s weeping cocks to lube the way. He began pumping their cocks together, the sweet slide of their warm lengths moving together forced Sam’s toes to curl and his spine to tingle. One, two, three more thrusts and he was done, spilling all over Bucky’s stomach and squeezing his base so his knot didn’t swell. Bucky followed after watching Sam cum all over him, his own seed mixing with Sam’s. Sam pumped slowly, drawing out the last tingles from their orgasms and the final drips of seed.

Sam collapsed onto Bucky, not even a little concerned about the mess beneath them. His body felt electric, sated, and pleasantly exhausted. He gave himself a minute of lying on Bucky before he got up and went to the ensuite bathroom to get a rag to clean them off. He came back and wiped the comforting warm rag down Bucky’s stomach and over his slit, careful not to brush the seedy side over his hole in case it was still greedy for breeding. Bucky smirked and whimpered as the alpha took care of him. Once he had wiped himself down, Sam pushed Bucky over gently who groaned and didn’t want to move.

“I know you aren’t tired. I did all the work.” Sam nestled Bucky into the side of him and threw a blanket over both their bodies.

“It ain’t easy having an ass as good as mine, doll.” Bucky smiled and leaned back into Sam’s wilting cock and warm arms.

“Yeah, yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” Sam smiled and gave Bucky a light squeeze before falling asleep. Bucky’s heat would subside for now, but once his body realized it hadn’t been given an alpha’s seed, he would be hot and bothered and ready to go again. He might as well sleep while he could. He could spend his waking, heatless hours going over the possibility of what it might mean, having to wait 70 years to find his alpha.


End file.
